neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neptune/@comment-3276665-20160219102803/@comment-4832761-20160219195322
First, let me tackle this thing about your misconception regarding Uzume and Uranus. You obviously didn't pay close enough attention to Kurome's (the real Uzume) lecture regarding the true history of Hyper Dimension's Gamindustri. Kurome explained everything quite clearly. After the masses turned on Uzume and plotted to annihilate her – only to realize it was impossible and sealed her away instead – they made her their tarnished history and made it seem as though she had never existed, seeking a new CPU in her place. This is why Kurome/Uzume vowed revenge on the selfish masses and Gamindustri as whole. As if drawn by her hatred, instead of gathering shares, negative emotions became her energy. She used both those negative emotions and her powers of delusion to grant the wish of the people who had turned on her. She erased her existence from Gamindustri and changed history itself from its very foundation. To the ignorant people who were none the wiser to what she had done, her existence was soon forgotten and replaced by a new CPU – Uranus. Uranus is nothing more than the creation of Kurome/Uzume and therefore does not have any affect on the timeline of Gamindustri. Uzume still came before Neptune and the in-between known as Uranus was merely a fabricated delusion created by Kurome/Uzume herself. Now, with that out of the way. Regarding the validity Neptune's console specifications, they're listed here on 4Gamer (http://www.4gamer.net/games/108/G010888/20100419030/) towards the bottom sectioned off in the same way as it is here on the wiki containing all the same information. This console has been used for both Super Dimension Neptune and Hyper Dimension Neptune which means that the logic behind both being a fictitious 7th Gen console is still valid. It makes complete sense for Neptune to represent a fictitious system because Sega stopped making consoles after Dreamcast. If they were going to use some obsolete system in the fictional representation of the real life gaming industry then why would they back track all the way to Sega Neptune which never came out to begin with and never had any true presence to impact the game industry in any way. They could have just used Dreamcast. But they didn't. Neptune's entire existence is fictional. The essence of her character is the basis of “what if Sega continued to make consoles after Dreamcast.” Thus the Neptune Fictitious Hard was created complete with specifications to allow the players some idea of this fictional system is capable of. They also made sure to stay true to how Sega as known for being far to ahead of its time and made the Fictitious Hard super advanced – too advanced even. Her name is undoubtedly a call-back to the never released Sega Neptune for sure. This is shown within the games itself. A more blatant reference to this is how she has a move called 32-Bit Mega Blade (which was actually pronounced as 32-X Type Blade by Purple Heart in mk2's English dub). This is obvious reference to how the Sega Neptune was a system that combined the Sega Genesis and 32X. And that's just one of the examples. I'm not denying Neptune having any relation to the Sega Neptune at all, but I can say without a doubt that she does not represent the Sega Neptune as whole. Their names are what connect them and that's it. And if you continue to fight against this logic even with all this evidence and factual information to back it up, then you're either lying to yourself or just arguing for the sake of arguing and even if you respond once more with a shoddily put together argument to this post, I won't respond. I've made my point very clear and there is nothing more to say.